Morning Read
by IHeartAllWeasleys
Summary: All the thoughts that go through Hermione's mind as she reads her favorite book in the morning. HGRW PLEASE PLEASE comment! published at Checkmated


A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER. So please forgive me if it's not up to romantic par. I'm trying! Please comment and let me know how it is. Please comment and help me out! I have to learn how to write!

A Morning Read

The first thing Hermione was aware of as she woke was the sweet smell in the air. Spring had just arrived a few weeks earlier, and the fresh smell of flowers was intoxicating. She heard the morning birds sing their song, calling the sun to rise. Their chirps were welcome after the cold, quiet winter which had just left. Spring was so much more alive than the winter. Life was beginning all around her. She could not decide if she preferred the new flowers of the return of the morning crooners.

She opened her eyes to see the sun beginning to turn the sky orange. It slowly peaked over the horizon, and into the window. The whole room had a warm glow about it. She slowly stretched out her back, taking in the wonderfully warm ambience of her room. As she rolled over, she gazed upon her most beloved sight of the morning: her favorite book lying next to her.

Ron Weasley.

Every part of his body told a different story. It held shared adventures of their youth, wonderful joys of their romance, and a hope of a future.

It had been awhile since Hermione had been able to revel in her morning read. She usually did not wake up early enough to truly divulge in the task. Usually, she was cut short when he woke. Luckily, she knew that he was up late last night, and would not wake anytime soon, so she started at the top of him: page one.

The first chapter was history. It was regarding his Weasley red hair. Ron never appreciated the color. In fact, he usually downright abhorred it. Hermione always thought it was because he could not see the love it symbolized: the story of the Weasley family. All the Weasleys were known for their hair. It was their common trait. And Hermione loved all the Weasleys. From her first trip to the Burrow, she had felt welcomed. In all honesty, she never felt more at home then she did when she was surrounded by a bunch of loud Weasleys all arguing, laughing, and just being themselves. But the family was such much more than just home. Ron would not be anywhere close to the man he was today if it were not for the wonderful parents that brought him up to be strong, loyal, brave, respectful, and so much more. The fact that Ron was one of seven had always driven him to be everything he could. The drive that lived in Ron's heart came from his family and led him to accomplish so much. The need to prove himself excelled him to such heights. Few had achieved what Ron had, yet he still had this insatiable need to be more and to do more. Hermione loved his resolve and passion when he actually committed himself to a task. The wonderful man was all this because of his family, and his bright red hair was a constant reminder of his humble but truly amazing roots.

As Hermione slowly stopped running her fingers through his soft hair, she slowly shifted down to the next chapter. This chapter was about psychology and human emotions. She looked at his eyes. The only downfall to her task in the morning was that she was not able to drown in the wonderful blue that lay beneath his closed eyelids. Not that it really mattered. She had already memorized the color. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she was always amazed at the pure emotion she felt in them. Even to this day, she could feel the truth in his intense gaze, and it always comforted her. She always knew what he was feeling because his eyes always gave away his true feelings. She remembered seeing hurt in his eyes when she dated Krum. Or the intense courage and determination in them as he sacrificed himself on the chess set in his first year. She loved the concentration in his eyes every time he tried to cram all his homework into one night. His eyes showed his grief when his father was hospitalized after being bitten the Ministry. But, her favorite was when his eyes looked on her. Then, they showed the joy in his heart, his desire, his love, and everything she meant to him. Sometimes it was just overwhelming. No matter what he was feeling at any moment it was in his eyes, and Hermione loved to look into them and see what was going on deep inside of Ron. Too bad she could not gaze the pools of blue right now. But she could wait until he woke.

Chapter three was on the subject of romance. Hermione's focused next on his lips. His wonderful lips that, even after all these years, could make her knees buckle. In his lips, she read the passion of all their past kisses. She could see their first kiss that they shared hastily one summer after their sixth year.

They were at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron had asked her to go down to the pond behind the Burrow with him to escape all the chaos of having so many people and all the vociferous celebrations. They sat on the clumsy dock, talking about the pain of the recent loss of Dumbledore and the task of their search that was looming in the near future. Before they knew it, the sun had set, and Ron's hand had slowly made its way over to Hermione's and they were interlocking their fingers. Hermione was so unsure and nervous. She could not find the courage in her to lean over and do what she had dreamt about so many times. But, she looked at him, right into those wonderful pools of blue, and she knew she had to have him. They kissed, quickly breaking apart, looking shy and a bit embarrassed. It was a very chaste compared to all the others they shared, but it was amazing. She remembered the joy she felt at finally being able to feel the lips she had waited years to feel against her own. That first stolen kiss was the start of the relationship she had always wanted to share with Ron.

She had to stop herself from letting a giggle escape from her mouth. She felt so awestruck by her fears that she once had. She was so worried about that first kiss. Would Ron kiss her back? Would he regret it? Would he just forget it happened? All those worries had once consumed her thoughts. Now, it seemed positively absurd to believe that Ron would ever reject her or that their first kiss was so long in the making. Since their first kiss, she had felt his lips almost everyday. The few days where they were not able to see each other, and she was unable to feel those soft, pink lips were always her saddest. But now, she had him. Totally and completely and could kiss those lips whenever she needed to feel their pressure and taste the wonderful taste of Ron, that always had a slight hint of chocolate.

Hermione moved on to the next chapter: his wonderfully chiseled chest. She smiled to herself. Her book did have some sexy parts to it. She particularly like his strong chest, but her favorite part has his toned abs. Now she was getting ahead of herself. That was a few chapters away, and she wanted to slowly savor every part of this book. Her eyes went to the four inch scar on his right side of his chest. The scar had faded after years, but it was still so prominent against his white skin. Hermione felt a twinge of pain as she eyed this scar. During their quest to seek out the horcruxes, they had encountered some resistance. In one case, they came across some Death Eaters, entirely catching the Death Eaters by surprise. They shot off some curses quickly before disapparating. But, it was enough to hurl rocks and other debris that was scattered about straight at Hermione. Ron had jumped between Hermione and the projectiles heading straight at her. One particularly sharp rock got Ron in the chest and went very deep. They were able to mend is quickly enough, but Ron stopped the healers from completely removing the scar. He said he wanted it there to remind Hermione that he would be there to protect her and be a constant reminder that he would die for her. But, when anyone else asked, he always told them that Harry should not be the only one with scars. Hermione thought it was either one of the sweetest things Ron had ever said or one of the most pompous. Although most usually sighed and rolled their eyes at this story. That was Ron's nature though to make everything comical but still endearing.

The fifth chapter of the book of Ron Weasley held a grand adventure. Hermione slowly traced her fingers down Ron's arm that was resting over the covers, all the way down to the scars that he had received from the brains. The scars told the story of the adventure of the Department of Mysteries. From riding the thestrals to London, all the way to Dumbledore fighting Voldemort, it was all their in the faint scars. Hermione caught her breath, and thought for a second of Sirius whom they had lost that night. The scars were a constant reminder of that unforgiving night. She had almost died that night, they all had. It made their whole fight against Voldemort so much more real to see all her friends beaten and bruised and in the hospital for so long. Although, there was a bright side to that fighting and loss they had endured that night. When Ron and Hermione spent so much time alone in the hospital, they grew much closer. Ron was so worried about Hermione after she had been struck. It was one of the few times he showed so much open emotions to her that did not involve yelling during their time at Hogwarts. He was so protective of her after that; refusing to let anything else happen to Hermione. That night in the Department of Mysteries was intense, chaotic, depressing, and so many other overwhelming things. Unfortunately though, they would have to endure many more fights like this. It was just one battle in the awful war that they lost their youth to.

Hermione had to slowly pull back the cover to get to chapter six. This was the hardest chapter for her to keep her concentration. The next part was his abs, and it was all she could to stay scientific during this part, and not just break down and devour him while she read. The science in his abs was astronomy. She had spent so much time admiring his stomach that she was able to memorize all his freckles. She had made constellations with them. There was a Knight's sword, a broom, a chocolate frog, and a heart. Ron always insisted that he could not make out all the shapes that she could. He just did not understand how to spot them. Looking up at Leo, one would never know that it was a lion. Astronomy was about imagination and stories found in the images. Hermione had mapped twelve constellations on his stomach, and a nineteen on his back. All of them, in some way, symbolizing a story from their past. She loved to trace from freckle to freckle, showing the shapes hidden in them and trying to get Ron to envision the shapes. He could distinguish a few, but she did not care if could not see them all. She knew that his freckles had as many stories to tell as the heavens above did. And while the stars were beautiful, nothing compared to her Ron.

She kept going down, following the red trail that led to his boxers. Hmm. Maybe she should just skip this part and come back later. Save the best for last.

Hermione did not want to wake Ron, so removing the sheet anymore was out of the question. Instead, she allowed her legs to wrap around his. His legs that spent so much time running after her after they fought. Although, it was hardly fair to her, since he was so much taller, but, she would try to storm away all the same. But Ron always came after her. Sometimes it was not right away, but his legs always brought him back to her. He never used his legs to get away from Hermione, only closer.

Hermione ran her hands through his hair gently as she thought of all the fights they had. Few would even be friends after some of the legendary rows the two of them had. Only after leaving Hogwarts and growing up a bit did Hermione realize that it was almost a form of foreplay for the two of them. They fought, but they always made up. And, Hermione was sure that Ron felt the same, some part of her liked a good row every once in a while.

Ron stirred a bit and slowly woke.

"Good morning love. What are you looking at so intently?" Ron asked her groggily, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione looked up into those eyes that she loved so much. She was disappointed that she once again could not finish the task. But, at least she could now truly revel in the chapter that she had just skipped over. A slow smile crept over her lips.

"My king."


End file.
